The Life Of Two Mist Shinobi
by Rin Hozuki
Summary: The Life Of The Two Hidden Mist Ninja, Rin Hamasaki, And Suigetsu Hozuki.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto, Or Its Characters, I Own own My Original Characters(OC), And This Fan Fiction, Please Enjoy.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin Hamasaki Sat In her room waiting for her boyfriend, who had said, he needed to tell her something, she waited a few more minutes until she heard a knock at her door, she quickly ran down the stairs, and to the door, and swings it open, she smiled and looked at tall white haired boy, he was dressed in a purple tank, and white pants, "Suigetsu!" Rin screamed and wraps her arms around him.

"Hey…." He Hugged her back, gently, And Kissing her ear.

"What did you want to talk about Suigetsu?" Rin asked him, looking into his deep purple eyes.

"I'm going to collect sword from the seven swordsman of the mist, and its dangerous" He told her, looking into her black eyes sadly.

"Take me with you" Rin replied looking at him.

"No…I can't, if anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself" Suigetsu told her.

"Then Don't Go!" she said falling to her knees. "Please" She Added as she burried her face in her hands.

"I can't not go Rin" He said as he grabbed her shoulders, and pulled her up gently.

"But.." She said trying to convince him to stay.

" Will you wait for me?" he asked in a gentle tone.

"Of course" She said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I love you so much, and I'll miss you even more" Suigetsu said gently, as he grabbed her face, and kissed her for a moment.

"I love you too" she replied and kissed him back.

"Here, I want you to have this" Suigetsu said as he took of his shark tooth necklace and put it on her neck.

"Are you sure?" She Asked as she held the necklace.

"Yeah" Suigetsu said, as he touched her light blue hair.

"Okay" She Said and looked at him, and shivered a bit.

"I have to go" He said hugging her gently, then turning his back.

"Okay" she said trying not to cry.

"I Love You" He Said and then walked out the door.


	2. A Few Years Past

(A few years after the start of the story)

Suigetsu Hozuki walks about killing the Medaku Family

"I think that is all of them" Suigetsu said to Sasuke, and then kicks a dead body to the side.

"Yes" Sasuke replied looking around, and seeing nobody else.

"Good" Suigetsu said tossing his sword over his shoulder, and stepping on somebody who is barely alive.

"Where is Kain, and Jugo?" Sasuke Asked

"Hell if I know" Suigetsu Said before taking a drink of water..

"Sasuke!" Karin screams, followed by Jugo.

"Karin, Jugo" Sasuke Says Emotionless.

"mm Sasuke" Karin thinks to herself, and stares at Sasuke.

"Stop staring at me, Karin, I don't want to know what you're thinking" Sasuke says coldly to Karin.

"Keh" Suigetsu Snickers at Karin.

"You wouldn't understand Suigetsu, you've never been in love, you're too much of a cold blooded murderer, to be that gentle" Karin Says Staring at Sasuke Again.

"I loved somebody once, but she probably forgot me a long time ago…" Suigetsu Says Suddenly Thinking of Rin..

Karin laughed at the though, the thought of Suigetsu acting like that "Yeah Right" Karin

Said clearly mocking him.

"I Can be nice and gentle…. It's just hard" Suigetsu said taking a seat on a rock, and taking a drink of water.

"Enough fighting you two" Sasuke said looking up at the sky at a hawk.

"She was really nice, and strong too" Suigetsu said, gripping the sword handle tighter, and laughing a bit.

"I bet she doesn't love you anymore, when was the last time you saw her?" Karin Asks, Sitting Next To Sasuke.

"She promised she'd wait for me, I haven't seen her since before I was captured by Orochimaru" She Said Licking His Bottom Lip

"That's a long time" Sasuke said still looking at the hawk.

"Even cold blooded prodigies of murder have a soft side" Jugo Says quietly.

"I wonder if she's changed" Suigetsu said still thinking about her.

"Let's go, enough talk about this girl" Sasuke said, getting up, and walking.

"I Guess" Suigetsu Said also getting up, and walking behind Sasuke, still thinking about her.

"Okay" Jugo and Karin said at the both time, as they follow sasuke.

(Authors Notes: Okay So Yeah, Suigetsu Is Off Character, But Hey Its **Fan-**fiction, I Could Make Sasuke Date A Monkey If I Wanted To, And Please Excuse My Bad Grammar.)


	3. The Message

"He is a missing-nin, he can't come back to the village" The wise Monk told Rin Hamasaki .

"Then I have to leave the Mist Village too!" Rin said to the monk.

"You are far too weak now, you are still injured" The monk replied.

"I guess so, my injury's are pretty bad" Rin said touching her broken arm.

"Perhaps he will come to the village for you, If he truly does love you, still" The monk said looking Rin in the eyes.

"As if he, a member of Hebi would have time to retrieve me, or even still care about me" Rin said sadly looking down.

"If his love is true, he will come for you, no matter what the cost" Stated the monk..

"Is there any way to get word to him?" Rin asked looking up.

"You will have to send a specially trained hawk, one that knows his scent" The monk replied, grabbing something out of his robe.

"Thank you wise monk" Rin said about to get up off the floor.

"Here take this to,Kiki Hoshigake" The monk said handing Rin a piece of paper.

"Thank you" Rin said taking the piece of paper, and walking out the door, she set a small stone on the shrine, and quickly prayed to the Buddha and then left.

Rin then ran to the shop of Kiki Hoshigake as fast as she could, she jumped from each building using a quicker way, than the streets, "Kiki Hoshigake isn't that the Sister of Kisame Hoshigake?" Rin asked herself as she neared the shop, she stopped in front of the shop, she looked in the shop window, she saw hawks of all colors, shapes, and sizes, and then she walked into the shop.

"Hello?" Rin asked Looking around and seeing nobody except the hawks.

"Hello" Kiki said coming out of the shadow, and looking at Rin.

"I need a hawk" Rin said surprised by her striking resemblance to Kisame, But her appearance was even more shark-like.

"What kind of hawk?" Kiki asked flipping through a notebook.

"I have this from one of the monks" Rin said handing Kiki the piece of paper, given to her by the Monk.

"Hm" she said grabbing the piece of paper, and reading it.

"Un…" Rin said petting a white hawk.

"Who do you want to send word to?" Kiki asked looking though the hawks.

"Suigetsu Hozuki" Rin replied.

"He had such a cute smile" Kiki said remembering him.

"Yeah" Rin said continuing to pet the white hawk.

"I'll need something with his scent on it" Kiki said grabbing a hawk that was Pure white, with black eyes.

"Yes" Rin said pulling out a bag that had a tooth in it. "It Was Suigetsu's I've Never Touched It" Rin added handing it to her.

"Alright, do you have the message?" Kiki Asked Letting The Hawk Sniff the tooth.

"Yes" Rin said pulling a small scroll out of her pocket, and handing it to her..

"Any idea where he is?" Kiki asked attaching the scroll to a collar on the hawk.

"Last I heard the entrance of The Land Of Wind" Rin said, Petting the bird.

"Alright" She said grabbing the hawk and walking out of the shop, and motioning for Rin to follow.'

Rin followed as they walked up the jumped onto the small hill next to the shop, and jumped onto the roof.

"Anything else?" Rin asked happily.

"No" Kiki replied starting to do the hand signs.

"Okay" Rin said.

"Sheshou No Jutsu!" Kiki says touching the Hawk's forehead.

Rin and Kiki watched as the hawk flew off, and they kept watching as the hawk flew further and further away, heading towards the Land Of Wind. Off To Track Suigetsu and send the message.


	4. The Message, Received

"Let's take a break I'm tired" Suigetsu Said as they walked through a desert in the land of wind.

"Stop complaining water boy" Karin snapped at him.

"We've been walking for like ever" Suigetsu complained.

"Fine, we'll take a rest, but only a short one" Sasuke said standing on a rock,

"I hope something attacks you" Karin Said coldly.

"Whatever" Suigetsu replies wanting to hurt Karin.

"Hm…." Sasuke said looking at a hawk.

"What's with you and hawks Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked looking at the hawk too.

The white hawk then circled around Suigetsu, and pecked Suigetsu's face, The hawk screamed, And Sat On Suigetsu's Shoulder, and screamed again.

"Hey there little bird" Suigetsu said removing the hawk from his shoulder.

"It's a messenger hawk" Sasuke said about to take it.

"Whatcha got there?" Suigetsu asked the bird unlatching the scroll from its collar.

"Maybe its from your girlfriend" Karin said clearly teasing him.

"Maybe" Suigetsu said opening the scroll, Which read

"Suigetsu Hozuki, you may not remember me, My Name Is Rin Hamasaki, we used to be together, when you were in the Mist Village, I am still waiting for you, If you want me that is, I still love you, and hope you still love me and have a gentle soft side like you did before, I still reside in the Mist Village, If you still love me, meet me at the Kawaka Forest, just outside the Mist Village, in four days, Just before the Day Of Black Sun, and tell me anything you need to then. -Forever Rin Hamasaki.-"

"Hm" Suigetsu Said Rolling up the scroll, and setting it beside him.

"Well, who's it from?" Karin asked impatiently.

"Rin Hamasaki, the girl I love" Suigetsu replied.

"What's it about?" Karin asked.

"She wants me to meet her somewhere" Suigetsu Replied.

"We don't have time" Karin said coldly.

"I suppose you are right, but I don't want her to forget me" Suigetsu said gripping his sword handle.

"Go, we have time, but we have to travel together" Sasuke said looking at them, and getting up.

"Will we make it? Four days isn't that long" Suigetsu Asked.

"If we don't take a break every five minutes" Sasuke replied, starting to walk.

"Alright," Suigetsu agreed, and started to walk behind Sasuke, Karin And Jugo Following behind.

-In the Hidden Mist Village three days later-

Rin sat in her room, holding her necklace, listening to Blue Mist, she looks out the window nervously, Knowing that the day of black sun, was quickly approaching, she set her alarm clock for early the next morning knowing that "The Day Of Black Sun" was quickly approaching, her skin felt burning up, and cold at the same time, "Soon.. I Will be with Suigetsu again, if he still loves me…" Rin Said Her Heart Pounding wildly in her chest. "Almost….."


End file.
